


Fish On

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mer/Human relationships, One Shot, mer!Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: Fisherman!Cody caught Mer!Obi-Wan in his nets, it's the beginning of their story.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	Fish On

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by Lindemann - Fish On.  
> I don't own Star Wars nor am I making any money from writing this.  
> No beta

Crack! Crack! Crack!

The sounds of the egg breaking cut into the silence like a thunderclap. Small hands appeared, pushing at the light pink shell, making small pieces fall on the nest bottom. Then, a face, small and round with fat with big blue eyes, a slightly tanned skin and a riot of ginger curls peered through an opening with a gummy smile. His eldest was breathtaking and Cody felt himself melt in a puddle. He was already wrapped around those little webbed fingers.

* * *

Cody would never forget the day he met the love of his life. He had been hauling his net back in the ship when it had seemingly gotten stuck in something. Using all his considerable strength he had pulled it overboard and opened it on the ship's floor only to find him caught with the fish, what at first seemed to be a man. Seemed, because as soon as the fish had fallen from the male's body, he had been revealed as a mer. Cody had always thought that mer were tales people told children to scare them. Those beautiful people, half-fish half-human who would sing sailors to their death before devouring their flesh.

But his Obi-Wan was no flesh eater, unless one was a kelp. He was gorgeous, his Obi-Wan, with his ginger hair, pale skin, gorgeous blue tail and the adorable frills on the side of his head. As soon as he had realized what had happened that day, Cody had gotten the mer out of the net before helping him back to the water, thankful that the male had not been hurt when he was caught.

Over the next few months, the fisherman had noticed a certain mer observing him while he was working, slowly getting closer to his ship as the time passed. Red hair shining under the sunlight, he was truly not discreet, but Cody found it cute, extremely cute.

Then one day, as he was swimming near the beach, Cody felt a small webbed hand grip his own. It was the first time he touched the mer since he accidentally hauled him in his net. And as he was not in such a hurry, he took the time to really look at the mer. There were patches of scales on his arms, around his biceps. His tail had a strange junction with his torso, like some roll of scale covered flesh. They swam together playfully for several hours before Cody began to feel tired. Swimming back toward the beach, he felt two wet lips press themselves against his cheek before the mer disappeared.

The kisses happened more often after this. Sometimes Obi-Wan would swim to the ship and pull himself over board, then they would exchange soft touches and words, as the mer learned Cody's language.

Soon they began to meet everydays, until a storm hit the island where Cody lived, forcing everyone to stay away from the sea, the currents and waves too strong for the small fishing boats of the people.

When the storm had finally ended Cody was the first fisherman to climb in his boat and sail away from the shore. But no amount of searching gave him what he wanted. Obi-Wan was not there. Clutching a small pearl necklace in his hand, Cody felt the disappointment overwhelm him. That storm had spoiled everything. He had been planning to offer the necklace to his beloved mer as a symbol of his affection, he had found himself the freshwater pearl, and had made the necklace with his own hands. But it was all for nothing, Obi-Wan was not there.

That evening, as Cody was sitting on the beach, brooding, he heard a voice calling his name. Raising his head toward the sea, he found a familiar ginger haired male waving at him. Hurrying as fast as his legs allowed, the human joined his beloved mer in the water. Obi-Wan was blushing and seemed extremely shy as he asked Cody to follow him.

They swam together for a dozen minutes before the mer showed the human an underwater passage. Wrapping his arms around Cody's torso, Obi-Wan swam through the passage, using his powerful tail to propel them through the water as quickly as he could, mindful of his future mate's lack of gills. They arrived in some cavern, with crystal covered walls. Breathing deeply Cody stared at his surroundings, it was magical. The beauty of the place paled next to Obi-Wan's of course, but it was the most beautiful place the human had ever seen.

And it was in this beautiful place that they became one. It was in this place that a few months later, his beloved Obi-Wan would lay the eggs where their children were growing. It was in this place that those eggs hatched, bringing in the world Cody's greatest treasure, his children with Obi-Wan.


End file.
